One of Them
Opis 1991 rok. Trwa sprzymierzona inwazja na Irak. Widzimy Sayida i innych żołnierzy palących dokumenty. Niektórzy z nich stawiają opór, ale dowódca rozkazuje im kontynuować. W tym momencie wkracza oddział Amerykanów usiłujących zidentyfikować głównego dowódcę. Sayid próbuje ich okłamać mówiąc, że wśród nich go nie ma, niemniej amerykańscy żołnierze mu nie wierzą. Sayid zostaje schwytany do niewoli przez Amerykanów, którzy znaleźli jego dowódcę. Chcą, żeby pełnił funkcję tłumacza i dowiedział się od przełożonego, gdzie znajduje się porwany przez Irakijczyków amerykański pilot. Dowódca, zamiast wyjawić mu prawdę, namawia go, żeby wziął broń i zastrzelił tylu żołnierzy, ilu tylko jest w stanie. Wyspa. Ana-Lucia zabiera Sayida w głąb dżungli. Mężczyzna widzi kobietę przemykającą w pobliżu. To Rousseau. Nakazuje Anie wracać. Sayid po cichu śledzi Danielle. Ta mówi mu, że go szukała i zamierzała przyjść w nocy do jego namiotu. Prosi go, by poszedł za nią. Sayid jednak nie ufa jej, odkąd widzieli się ostatni raz – wtedy zabrała dziecko Claire. Rousseau w dowód zaufania daje mu swoją broń. Prowadzi go do mężczyzny, którego pojmała. Znajduje się on w sieci zwisającej z drzewa. Kobieta radzi Sayidowi, by nie pozwolił mu uciec, ponieważ sądzi, że może być on jednym z Innych. Mężczyzna przedstawia się jako Henry Gale z Minnesoty i mówi, że znalazł się na Wyspie jakieś cztery miesiące temu. Jego balon się rozbił. Sayid uwalnia mężczyznę, który usiłuje uciec. Rousseau strzela w jego stronę z kuszy. Strzała przebija na wylot ramię Henry’ego. Kiedy Sayid wyrzuca jej, że prawie zabiła Gale`a, kobieta odpowiada mu, że gdyby chciała go zabić, już by to zrobiła. Następnie mówi, że trzeba go związać i zaprowadzić do lekarza. W tym samym czasie Sawyer ma problemy z zaśnięciem. Przeszkadza mu w tym dochodzący z lasu dźwięk. Prosi Jina o pomoc, ale ten ignoruje go. Sawyer idzie więc do dżungli sam. Spotyka tam Hurley’a jedzącego w ukryciu zapasy pochodzące ze schronu. Dowiaduje się od niego, że dźwięk ten wydaje żaba drzewna. Sawyer szantażuje Hurley’a – nie wyda go, o ile ten pomoże mu w wytropieniu zwierzątka. Niedługo później Sawyer robi kilka niemiłych uwag na temat tuszy Hurley’a. Hugo postanawia wówczas zawrócić i zostawić Sawyera samego. Mówi, że nawet jeśli ukradł jedzenie, ludzie nadal go lubią, w przeciwieństwie do Sawyera. Ten przeprasza Hurley’a i przekonuje go, żeby kontynuował poszukiwania żaby. W kolejnej retrospekcji widzimy Sayida prowadzonego do agenta DIA. Agent stara się przekonać go, by wydobył z dowódcy potrzebne informacje. Pokazuje Sayidowi kasetę video. Zawiera ona nagranie pochodzące z wioski, w której mieszkali jego krewni. Okazuje się, że zginęli z winy jego dowódcy. Po obejrzeniu kasety, Irakijczyk zgadza się go torturować. Bunkier. Sayid przyprowadza Henry`ego. Budzi Locke`a i razem dowiadują się od jeńca, że leciał balonem, który rozbił się na Wyspie. Była z nim żona, ale umarła. W bunkrze pojawia się wówczas Jack i zauważa, że Henry jest ranny. Sayid tłumaczy, że chcieli dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym człowieku, dopóki jest skrępowany sznurem. Jack postanawia opatrzyć chorego. Wyjmuje mu strzałę z ramienia. W tym czasie Sayid rozmawia na osobności z Locke’iem. Pyta go czy Jack zna szyfr otwierający zbrojownię. Kiedy John odpowiada twierdząco, Sayid prosi go, aby zmienił kod. Torturując Henry`ego, będzie mógł dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Locke przystaje na to. Następnie Sayid rozmawia z Jackiem. Sugeruje, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli ukryją Henry`ego w zbrojowni. Doktor się zgadza. Przenoszą chorego do magazynu, z którego najpierw wychodzi Locke, potem Jack. Wtedy Sayid zamyka za nimi drzwi, sam pozostając w środku. Retrospekcja. Sayid wchodzi do pokoju, w którym siedzi jego dowódca. Ma zamiar go przesłuchać i siłą wyciągnąć od niego informacje potrzebne Amerykanom. Dowódca próbuje odwołać się do honoru żołnierza, mówi, że pomagając wrogom, Sayid hańbi swoje imię. Każe mu popełnić samobójstwo i pluje mu w twarz. W następnej scenie widzimy Sayida wychodzącego z pomieszczenia. Mówi agentowi, że pilot został stracony, po czym oddaje mu pudełko. Ma zakrwawione dłonie. Wycofujący się Amerykanie puszczają Sayida wolno. Mężczyzna przysięga wtedy, że już nigdy nikogo nie będzie torturował, choć agent odnosi się do tego z rezerwą... Sayid przesłuchuje Henry’ego, który mówi, że razem z żoną Jennifer lecieli balonem, który jakieś cztery miesiące temu lub jeszcze dawniej rozbił się na północnym brzegu Wyspy. Sayid pyta o detale balonu. Gale opowiada, że był bogatym człowiekiem – właścicielem przedsiębiorstwa zajmującego się wydobywaniem minerałów niemetalicznych, a lot nad Pacyfikiem był jego marzeniem. Sayid wychwytuje, że więzień mówi, używając czasu przeszłego. Pyta go, dlaczego. Henry odpowiada mu na to, że zaczął myśleć o swoim życiu w „normalnym świecie” jako o czymś, co już minęło. Następnie udziela odpowiedzi na pytania odnośnie żony. Poznał ją na Uniwersytecie w Minnesocie. 3 tygodnie temu zachorowała. Zaczęło się od gorączki, później majaczyła, w końcu umarła. Pochował ją niedaleko miejsca, gdzie się rozbili. Sayid chwyta za jeden z palców Henry`ego, posługując się kombinerkami. Grożąc, że mu go złamie, zaczyna zadawać pytania bardziej zaciekle. Tymczasem Sawyer i Hurley znajdują drzewną żabę. Hugo proponuje, że wypuści zwierzątko dwie plaże dalej, ale Sawyer nagle zabija je, miażdżąc w swoich dłoniach. Sayid kontynuuje przesłuchanie. Henry nie potrafi podać szczegółów pogrzebu swojej żony. Sayid uważa, że Gale ukrywa swą prawdziwą tożsamość i nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje - w przeciwnym wypadku pamiętałby każdy, choćby najmniejszy szczegół pogrzebu ukochanej. Henry uświadamia sobie wtedy, że Sayid musiał stracić na Wyspie bliską osobę. Irakijczyk uderza więźnia. Słyszą to John i Jack. Doktor mówi Locke`owi, że powstrzymają Sayida tylko jeśli otworzą drzwi. Kiedy czas odmierzany przez licznik schodzi poniżej 60 sekund, Locke zmuszony jest przez Jacka otworzyć drzwi, po czym biegnie do komputera i zaczyna wpisywać kod. W pośpiechu jednak myli liczby i poprawiając je, traci cenny czas. Kiedy odliczanie mija zero, przy akompaniamencie dźwięku brzmiącego jak turbina silnika odrzutowego pojawiają się na nim egipskie hieroglify. Locke wciska dwie ostatnie cyfry na klawiaturze komputera i po naciśnięciu ‘Execute’, zegar ponownie nastawia się, by odmierzyć 108 minut, a dźwięk cichnie. Tymczasem Jack powstrzymuje rozwścieczonego Sayida krzyczącego: „On kłamie!”, a następnie zamyka zakrwawionego Henry`ego w zbrojowni. Przypomina Sayidowi to jak torturowała go Rousseau, gdyż myślała, że jest jednym z Innych. Locke zgadza się z Jackiem, mówiąc: „Dla Rousseau wszyscy jesteśmy Innymi”. Na plaży Sayid rozmawia z Charlie'm o tym co zaszło w bunkrze. Nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia z powodu torturowania Henry’ego, i dlatego właśnie uważa, że jest on Innym. Twierdzi, że Jack i Locke nigdy tego nie zrozumieją, ponieważ już zapomnieli, co Tamci im zrobili. Pyta Charliego czy pamięta jak Inni powiesili go na drzewie i porwali Claire. Mówi, że Oni są bezlitośni. Odcinek kończy się pytaniem Sayida: „Więc, Charlie, czy ty też zapomniałeś?”. Ciekawostki * Jednym z żołnierzy, z którym jechał Sayid był Sam Austen. * Za rolę w tym odcinku Michael Emerson ('Henry Gale') otrzymał nominację do nagrody IVy Award w kategorii Najlepszy Aktor Drugoplanowy w serialu dramatycznym. Cytaty Sayid: Jack zapytał mnie, skąd wiem... Skąd mam pewność, że on Henry kłamie. Skąd mam pewność, że jest jednym z Innych. Wiem to, ponieważ nie czuję się winny z powodu tego, co mu zrobiłem. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 2 da:One of Them de:2.14 Einer von ihnen en:One of Them es:One of Them fr:2x14 it:Uno degli altri nl:One of Them pt:One of Them ru:Один из них